


Run With Me: An Ode to the Tenth Doctor

by levele3



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levele3/pseuds/levele3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote in 2011 originally published on FanFiction.net on June 22nd 2011. <br/>It is a summary of the Tenth Doctors' time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run With Me: An Ode to the Tenth Doctor

Trust me, as I trust you

take my hand

and run with me

don't stop

and don't look back

Save me, as I saved you

hold on tight

and come with me

don't stop

and don't look back

Let us run together

and you can stay with me

we will run forever

wait and see

never stopping,

never looking back,

always running

Holding onto the only thing we have,

each other

Never blinking

for fear of missing something.

For all the times we're caught,

and every time we escape,

all the friends we lost,

and all those we saved.

Take my hand

Hold on tight

and run

don't stop

and don't look back

just run with me


End file.
